


love teaches

by redwolves



Series: the sea seizes [6]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Vasco, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Vasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves
Summary: He's never done it before, and that makes him a little nervous.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: the sea seizes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495640
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	love teaches

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the longest, most self-indulgent, drawn out smut fic i've ever written so i really hope you enjoy it!!

Gentle hands slide down Vasco’s bare skin, following the subtle curve of his spine to the dip in his lower back where they find a home, holding him steady. Soft lips press their kisses along his neck with ease, hot breath warming him over as the hands on his back tug him a little closer and he goes willingly.

Vasco clings to the thin fabric of Tristan’s shirt hanging down his toned frame, unbuttoned to reveal lean muscle and thin brushes of dark hair on his chest and stomach, but not yet taken off. Vasco lifts up his arms to drape them around Tristan’s shoulders instead, fingers burying in Tristan’s curls, tightening their grip slightly when Tristan’s lips suck on his skin, drawing out a pleased exhale.

This, this is all familiar to him. They’ve kissed and touched each other like this countless times, taking advantage of what little moments they could find to indulge in each other.

Tristan’s hands on his back shift a little further down, the tips of his fingers inching tentatively beneath the edge of Vasco’s trousers, and Vasco’s whole body tenses.

But that… _that _is new.

Tristan moves his hands up again, pulling his mouth off Vasco’s neck to look at him, brows furrowed in concern as he leans back against the edge of the desk behind him to give Vasco space.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Vasco says, all too quickly. His face burns with embarrassment; he was the one to initiate this, to ask to spend time with Tristan alone. He _planned _for this, wanted it to happen for so long that he almost tripped rushing up the stairs on his way to Tristan’s bedroom.

But now that it’s time, he can’t seem to stop freezing up.

Tristan gives him a long look, distinctly unconvinced.

“It’s fine,” Vasco insists, leans in and kisses Tristan on the lips, trying to soothe his lover’s doubt. He feels Tristan easing up, humming contently against his mouth as he locks his arms around Vasco’s waist and pulls him closer.

The lengths of their bodies press together, a perfect fit, but it’s different now that they only have their trousers on, no coats or armor getting in the way. It doesn’t occur to Vasco, too occupied with Tristan’s tongue in his mouth, until he feels a distinct bulge press against his hip and he tenses again.

Tristan breaks away from him once more and this time Vasco can’t even pretend, avoiding Tristan’s gaze.

Misinterpreting his behavior, however, Tristan says gently, “Vasco, if you want to stop—”

“No!” Tristan blinks at him in surprise at the exclamation, and Vasco looks away again, starting to feel humiliated. “I- wouldn’t want to stop. It’s only…”

“You’ve never been with a man before?” Tristan finishes for him questioningly, and Vasco almost winces.

Close, but not quite.

Tristan is silent while Vasco’s eyes wander the bedroom, looking anywhere but at the contemplative stare Tristan is giving him, until he hears a quiet _oh _in realization.

“Vasco,” Tristan speaks softly, and when Vasco finally looks at him again, his eyes are kind. “Is this your first time?”

He doesn’t say anything in reply, but his silence is answer enough.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Tristan pulls him into an embrace, and Vasco is grateful for it as he hides his face against Tristan's shoulder, gradually relaxing as Tristan rubs his hands soothingly up and down Vasco’s back. “You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. There’s nothing wrong with waiting.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Vasco mutters against Tristan’s skin. “I’m tired of waiting.”

Tristan laughs a little. “Eager?”

Vasco shifts his head up, taking Tristan’s earlobe in his mouth, the edge of his teeth dragging over the skin before he sucks on it once and Tristan’s arms tighten around him. “You have no idea.”

“I think I have _some _idea,” Tristan replies in a low tone as his hands keep above Vasco’s trousers, but wander down to firmly cup his ass through the fabric.

Vasco’s breath hitches slightly, an involuntary twitch of his hips into Tristan who groans at the friction, holding him steady as he grinds back against him and Vasco’s fingers grip tightly into the back of Tristan’s shirt.

“This alright?” Tristan whispers, and Vasco doesn’t trust his voice right now so all he does is nod.

Nearly the entirety of Tristan’s weight rests back against the desk as they find a rhythm, dry-humping like horny teenagers as their clothed erections rub together, mouths meeting in a much more needy kiss. The tension Vasco felt before is a different kind now, closer to anticipation though he’s still nervous, stiffening slightly when one of Tristan’s hands grips his hip.

“We don’t have to go all the way,” Tristan murmurs against his lips, kisses slowing down into gentle pecks that wander from the corner of Vasco’s mouth to follow the line of his jaw.

Vasco takes a quiet breath, feeling comforted by the reassurance, less tense because he knows he can trust Tristan. He's reminded of it in the care Tristan shows, even though he has to be aching in his trousers from how hard he feels against Vasco.

“I know, but I want to,” Vasco says with certainty, and he pulls back a little to meet Tristan’s eyes, always so kind when they look at Vasco. “I want you to be my first.” 

Tristan’s gaze softens, his smile tender as he lifts a hand to caress Vasco’s cheek.

“Me too,” he replies earnestly, though his tone shifts to teasing as his thumb traces Vasco’s bottom lip. “Can I undress you?”

Vasco doesn’t have to think about the answer. “Yes.”

He tries not to tense up again as Tristan’s fingers pop open the button of his trousers, a subtle relief as Tristan tugs them down to his thighs, revealing the erection tenting in Vasco’s underwear. Vasco is almost embarrassed at how obvious it looks, but Tristan doesn’t seem to mind one bit if that grin on his face is any indication.

“This too?” Tristan asks, thumbing at the edge of Vasco’s briefs, and Vasco calms himself before he nods again.

He keeps his eyes on Tristan’s face, whose attention is focused elsewhere as he slowly peels the underwear down and Vasco’s erection springs free, the cooler air in the room contrasting against his heated skin. Vasco watches the brown in Tristan’s eyes darken with undisguised lust as he slides the briefs fully down to let it fall around Vasco’s bare ankles with his trousers, Vasco's boots already taken off and discarded.

“Can I touch you?” Tristan asks, a mischievous curve of his lips as his gaze unabashedly takes in Vasco’s naked form.

“Yes, but not…” Vasco clears his throat, voice slightly hoarse. “Not too much.”

He wouldn’t last very long.

Tristan appears unreasonably pleased by that for some reason as he wraps his hand around the base of Vasco’s cock, making Vasco inhale sharply at the tight grip pressing pleasantly around his shaft as Tristan’s wrist moves slowly back and forth.

Vasco breathes out an unsteady moan as he presses his forehead against Tristan’s shoulder, spine tensed again but not of nerves this time as his hips jerk slightly to match the movement of Tristan’s hand.

“Feel good?”

They both know the answer to that, but Tristan asks him just to tease him as Vasco clings to his shoulders, already desperate for more.

“Yes,” Vasco says anyway, giving Tristan what he wants and earning a soft kiss to his cheek, so starkly innocent compared to the way Tristan’s fingers slide over his shaft, a twist of his wrist making Vasco’s toes curl a little.

He has thought about this many times before when touching himself, imagining Tristan’s hand around him instead of his own, but the fantasy could have never lived up to what this feels like. Having Tristan pressed so close, the faint hint of his cologne mixed with sweat and the heady scent of sex, his deep breaths brushing against Vasco’s bare shoulder, the warmth of him; it does nothing to sate Vasco like he thought it would.

If anything, it just makes him want more.

“Let me touch you,” Vasco breathes, and Tristan’s hand around his cock pauses as if Tristan were thinking, or perhaps processing what he said, before he releases Vasco.

“If you want,” Tristan replies quietly, the subtlest tremor in his voice, one of crumbling restraint that arouses Vasco even more. He’s never seen Tristan like this, never heard him sound this vulnerable before. 

"I told you," Vasco says, the tips of his fingers skimming down Tristan's stomach and delighting in how his muscles jump beneath his touch. "I want you, Tristan."

His honest words seem to awaken something in his lover, Tristan quickly sliding his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor beside the desk while Vasco watches. He undoes his belt next, unbuttons his trousers, but his movements are a tad bit more hurried than they were with Vasco, a little more unsteady as he yanks the garment down. It helps ease Vasco a little, to know that Tristan isn’t completely composed either.

He watches Tristan pull his underwear down next, revealing his thick erection hanging heavy between his legs and Vasco swallows at the size, a little nervous but all the more hungry for it. The thought of that girth buried inside of him makes his own cock twitch with arousal.

Vasco reaches down and curls his fingers around Tristan’s shaft, grip a bit uncertain at first as he feels the weight of it on his palm. Tristan hums in approval, building on Vasco’s confidence as he begins his strokes in a steady motion. At the first pump of his wrist Tristan grabs the edge of the desk behind him, eyes fixated on the sight of Vasco’s hand working him, breathing quickly growing erratic.

Being unselfish in bed always seemed like a matter of basic courtesy to Vasco, but now that he watches the way Tristan’s lips part, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back with a blissed-out moan, he understands the appeal of it. The pleasure it brings him, to know that he’s making Tristan feel this good, is one Vasco has never experienced before.

He starts pumping Tristan’s erection a little bit faster and Tristan gasps at the sudden increase, a stutter of his hips and Vasco can’t tear his eyes off him, the way his composure has utterly fallen away, reducing him to a base instinct that leaves him at Vasco’s mercy.

“That’s good,” Tristan praises in a husky tone, opening his eyes to look at Vasco and the way Tristan’s eyes smolder, the breathy quality to his voice, is pure sex. “_Really_ good, just…”

He grabs hold of Vasco again and Vasco’s hand nearly halts its motions as he tenses, making Tristan smile.

“Come here,” Tristan murmurs, arm around Vasco’s back pulling them flush together again as Tristan’s hand takes hold of them _both_. Vasco groans from deep within his throat, fingertips digging into Tristan’s shoulders as Tristan fingers squeeze the length of their cocks together, then carefully starts to pump them both in his hand.

Vasco’s gaze is glued to the sight, the way the flushed heads of their dicks rub together with every stroke of Tristan’s hand, a delicious friction and pressure that has Vasco’s hips thrusting up into Tristan’s grip with need.

“Better?” Tristan teases through his own heavy breaths, speeding up and drawing another moan from Vasco’s mouth.

“_Yes_, that’s- _ah_—” Vasco’s muscles strain and he recognizes that buildup and where it leads, thinks he’d be too weak to resist it so he grabs at Tristan’s wrist, stilling his hand.

After a moment, Tristan pulls his fingers off. “Too much?”

Vasco breathes in deep through his nose, eyes shut as he gradually coaxes himself back from the edge, nodding stiffly. He feels Tristan’s lips press an almost chaste kiss right above his cheekbone, where his mole dots between the lines of his tattoos.

“Want to move this to the bed?” Tristan suggests, and Vasco nods again before he opens his eyes, letting Tristan take him by the hand and lead him toward the mattress.

His heart, already beating hard in his chest, flutters unsteadily as the anticipation inside him heightens while Tristan guides him to lie down onto the covers, stretching him out over the sheets with his head resting comfortably against the pillows.

This is it, then. Vasco thinks he’s doing an admirable job of keeping it together so far, though he suspects it’s in part because his lust is outweighing his nerves, and he trusts Tristan. He feels no pressure, only desire, one that he reciprocates in full.

Tristan hovers over him, peering down into his eyes for a moment before he leans down and presses another soft kiss to Vasco’s brow, so unexpectedly gentle that Vasco stares up at him in surprise.

“What, did you think I would ravage you the moment we got on the bed?” Tristan says playfully.

“No,” Vasco lies.

Tristan smiles down at him with tenderness before he takes Vasco’s lips in a slow kiss.

Vasco closes his eyes shut again as he tries to lessen the tension in his body. Tristan makes it easy for him, doing nothing but kissing him, no demands, no expectations. While he took the initiative on the kiss, he lets Vasco decide the pace, not moving closer until Vasco wraps an arm around him and pulls him down with need.

Tristan’s weight on top of him is warm and soothing, but the touch of their bare skin against each other is what makes Vasco moan into their kisses, erections caught between their stomachs, rubbing and sliding obscenely as their hips begin to grind against each other again.

Vasco starts growing bolder, hungrier, licking his way into Tristan’s mouth and Tristan receives him with a pleased groan, lets more of his weight rest onto Vasco, pressing him into the bed. Vasco wraps his arms more tightly around Tristan’s back, loving the feeling. He spreads his legs further apart, means just to accommodate Tristan better, but the change in position as Tristan grinds his hips down into him makes him freeze up for a moment, breaking the kiss with a soft exhale.

“Tristan,” he says, then falters, not knowing how to ask. Tristan’s gaze is searching, his touch tentative as he places his palm on Vasco’s stomach, right above where his cock rests on his belly.

“Want me to get you ready?” Tristan asks without a hint of shame, fingers playfully splaying over Vasco’s abdomen. “Stretch you out for me?”

Vasco might have gotten embarrassed, were he not so desperate for it. “Yes.”

His blunt answer appears to catch Tristan off guard, surprise flashing in his eyes before it intensifies into something much hungrier. He shifts a little on the bed, reaching out with his arm to the nightstand where he grabs the bottle of oil there, then straightens up to kneel between Vasco’s legs.

Vasco tries to push up to look at Tristan, when Tristan grabs him by the hips and yanks him down the mattress instead. Vasco almost loses his breath, biting into his lower lip as his fingers clench into the sheets while Tristan parts his legs wider, pushes them up more as if to put Vasco on display.

Managing to prop himself up on his elbows this time, Vasco looks on as Tristan uncorks the bottle and tips it over to drip the oil onto his forefinger before putting the bottle aside. Vasco’s heart is pounding in his chest when Tristan pauses, gaze slowly trailing over Vasco’s body.

“Turn over,” Tristan says, the soft command shooting a thrill up Vasco’s spine. “It’ll be easier.”

Vasco does as he’s asked, feels a little relieved for it as he settles onto his stomach and waits. He almost flinches when Tristan presses his palm along the curve of his ass. He squeezes and kneads into the soft flesh, coaxing Vasco’s thighs to part wider as Vasco braces his forearms onto the mattress, resting his forehead against the sheets.

The first press of Tristan’s slick finger against his puckered hole almost makes him flinch, so exposing. It makes him all the grateful for his new position as it lets him hide his face while Tristan rubs the pad of his finger over his tense ring of muscle.

“Vasco,” Tristan says quietly, removing his finger, hand moving from Vasco’s ass to rest on his lower back, soothing caresses over his spine. “You need to ease up, you’re too tense.”

“I’ll… try,” is the best Vasco can offer, and there’s a brief silence before he feels Tristan’s weight shift on the bed, shifting up on the mattress until Vasco feels Tristan’s chest press lightly against his back, lips brushing against the edge of his ear.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Tristan murmurs, lowering himself down a little further until his erection rubs up against Vasco’s ass, caught between their hips. “I promise.”

Vasco buries his face into the covers with his hands fisting into the blanket. His muscles are pulled taut even as he pushes back against Tristan, eliciting an approving groan against his neck as Tristan kisses it hungrily, starting to rut his hips steadily against Vasco’s like he would if he were inside of him, and Vasco is addicted to the feeling.

“Do you want me?” Tristan asks between his kisses, sucking a mark into Vasco’s neck.

“More than anything,” Vasco replies without hesitation.

He feels Tristan smile against his skin as he covers one of Vasco’s fists on the mattress, making Vasco unclench his hand to lace their fingers as their hips keep moving together, just like they were against the desk, but this is so much more intimate.

Tristan’s other hand, with his oil-slicked fingers, reaches down between them, finding Vasco’s hole again as he puts some space between them. Vasco shifts his head to lie with his cheek on the mattress so he can take a deep breath, Tristan immediately pressing gentle kisses to the corner of his lips, his cheek, his brow as his finger circles Vasco’s tight ring again.

It would be easy to grow frustrated with himself and let himself tense up even more, but Vasco knows he’s safe with Tristan. He takes comfort from their hands being locked together, the affection in Tristan’s kisses, the patience he shows as he waits for Vasco.

“Now,” Vasco whispers, tries not to tense as he feels Tristan’s finger gently push inside.

The tip slides in first, and it’s- strange. Not painful, and not as uncomfortable as he expected, but simply strange.

Tristan takes his time, gradually sliding his finger in further and further, increasing the strangeness of the sensation as Vasco focuses on keeping his breaths steady, keeping his muscles loose, but he knows he’s still tight around Tristan’s finger.

“How does it feel?” Tristan asks against Vasco’s hair as he kisses it, finger buried up to the knuckle, pausing slightly before slowly sliding out again. Vasco considers the movement with curiosity, deciding that it’s not unpleasant, just very unfamiliar.

“Odd,” he decides, eyes closed as he focuses on it, trying to get used to it.

Tristan slides his finger into him a second time with a kiss to Vasco's shoulder, keeping it slow but curling it in a way that makes it more pronounced as it presses inside of him and that pressure, _that _has a pleasant edge to it, making Vasco’s hips push up a little more. The third slide in Tristan angles his finger more firmly, and that pressure returns, sharpens as Tristan keeps it going with steady motions as he kisses Vasco's neck, in and out, speeding up a little but fucking him just as deeply until Vasco starts to writhe on the bed, chasing that subtle pleasure teasing at him.

“Want more?” Tristan teases with a nip to Vasco's earlobe, and Vasco can’t even pretend anymore as he nods silently against the sheets, breathing grown heavier as Tristan pushes into him again. “Alright, how about…”

His finger doesn’t go fully in this time, maybe only halfway when he curls it deliberately, fingertip stroking against something Vasco hadn’t even realized was there. The pleasure that was so focused before ripples up his spine unexpectedly, drawing a startled moan from Vasco and making his muscles clench involuntarily around Tristan’s finger.

“_Ahh_\- what—” Tristan’s strokes are now focused on that bundle of nerves inside of him, barely giving Vasco a chance to think as he squirms on the bed. He hardly even notices it when Tristan pushes up and sits between his legs again, giving his full attention to pleasuring Vasco with his finger. “What- oh, _oh!_”

“Want me to stop?”

“No- no no no—” Vasco presses his face into the sheets again and shifts onto his knees, ass raised up for Tristan who hums approvingly, bending down a little to kiss Vasco’s spine as he keeps his fingers moving, having Vasco panting and writhing for more. “Don’t, don’t stop, _fuck_.”

As if to torment him on purpose, Tristan _does _stop, pulling his finger out and Vasco only barely stifles the whine in his throat, clinging to some measure of dignity when he hears the bottle of oil pop open once more.

After a moment, Vasco feels two oiled up fingers pressing against his rim and he almost tenses again, but not from pain. The slight stretch against his walls, coupled with Tristan’s fingertips rubbing over those sensitive nerve endings inside of him, feels so much better, so much more intense.

Vasco’s hips start to move in tandem with Tristan’s fingers, his cock throbbing between his legs, nearly aching from how hard he is. Tristan pushes in deeper, stretches him further and Vasco is beginning to love the sensation, just short of being painful, a lovely pressure filling him up that he craves more of.

Perhaps noticing his desire, Tristan promises, “Almost, you’re almost there.” He runs a reverent hand up and down Vasco’s back, adoring caresses matching the way he fucks Vasco with his hand. “But you’re still too tight.”

When he adds a third finger, pressing straight into his prostate, Vasco's cock _throbs_ and he clenches hard around Tristan. “_Fuck_!”

He hears a sharp inhale of breath, followed by a soft curse as Tristan's fingers pause for a moment before slowly sliding out.

“Keep- keep going,” Vasco gasps as Tristan presses up against that spot again, more gently this time, and it feels just like the buildup to a normal orgasm but so much more intense, dragged out much longer as Tristan takes the time to stretch him just right. Every press shudders up his whole body, legs starting to tremble lightly under the strain, erection leaking onto the bedsheets. “Oh, _yes_, please, _please—” _

Vasco is almost ashamed by how much he enjoys it, goes a little weak in the knees when he thinks about how Tristan’s cock is going to feel inside of him, and it’s so difficult to be patient for it.

“Almost,” Tristan shushes him again, but Vasco can hear the strain in his voice as well, nails dragging lightly down Vasco’s back before he grips Vasco’s hip a little too tight, a touch possessive as he keeps his finger moving and rips the moans out of Vasco’s throats with every stroke.

"God, _ahhh_, yes, _yes_…"

The hand he has on Vasco’s hip stops him from rocking back against Tristan’s fingers, only increasing the need within Vasco to chase his release as Tristan focuses on preparing him again. With every slow and deliberate slide of his hand, he only occasionally brushes against Vasco’s prostate as he buries his digits as deep inside as they can go.

Vasco clutches at the bedsheets, the stretch of his tender rim around the base of Tristan’s fingers twisting into him knuckle-deep burns so sharply, so perfectly. He hears a quiet, pitched exhale, and it takes him a moment to realize the whimper came from his own mouth.

Tristan pulls his fingers back, then pushes them in again, steadily repeating the motion until Vasco’s muscles ease, tight but no longer uncomfortably so, squeezing just right around him.

“That’s it,” Tristan praises Vasco softly, affection in his voice as he pulls his fingers out and Vasco breathes hard against the bed, the almost sudden emptiness inside him not one he enjoys. “I think you’re ready.”

Finally.

The bottle is uncorked a third time and Vasco listens with anticipation at the sound of oil being spread on skin, but what happens next is less expected. Tristan grabs him gently by his arm and turns him over onto his back again. Vasco blinks up at Tristan with glazed over eyes, mind slowed within the haze of lust and pleasure that’s settled over him, and Tristan smiles lovingly at him, not at all in a hurry as he bends down to kiss him.

Vasco accepts the unhurried slide of lips with eagerness, happy to have any part of Tristan. His hands roam Tristan’s back, appreciating the subtle but toned muscle he finds around his shoulders. Tristan moans appreciatively against Vasco’s mouth, voice rumbling low in his chest like a purr and Vasco wraps a leg around Tristan’s hip, trying to tug him closer.

Tristan breaks the kiss with a breathless little exhale that pleases Vasco, peering up at Tristan through his eyelashes as Tristan grabs Vasco’s other leg and pushes it back, spread wide for him as he shifts on the bed.

The next instant Vasco feels the length of Tristan’s erection against him, slippery with oil and hard as it’s caught between their hips and Tristan barely stifles a groan in his throat, eyes fluttering shut.

Vasco reaches up with a hand and cups Tristan’s cheek, pulls him down lower to gently kiss the tendrils of Tristan’s mark on his cheek, edging out from underneath his beard. Tristan’s hand snakes down between them, and Vasco feels him line up, the leg he has curled around Tristan’s waist tightening at the prod of Tristan’s cock against his rim.

“Can I?” Tristan asks, and Vasco can feel the restraint trembling lightly in his spine beneath Vasco’s palm.

“Please,” Vasco whispers, eyes darting down to Tristan’s mouth where his teeth dig into his bottom lip at Vasco’s quiet plea, but he manages to hang onto his composure.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he says, lowers his head to brush the tip of his nose against Vasco's in a tender gesture that makes him melt a little. “If you get uncomfortable, or want to stop for any reason, tell me. If you can’t speak, tap on my shoulder. Alright?”

Vasco nods, nosing back against him as Tristan shifts and lightly presses their foreheads together, eyes fluttering shut. Vasco waits as he enjoys the intimacy, the feeling of Tristan's hot breaths against his lips, and his patience is finally rewarded when Tristan pushes the head of his erection more firmly against Vasco’s hole, but he moves so slowly, almost tortuously so.

The round tip, slick with oil, gently presses in and even with Vasco carefully prepared beforehand his rim strains around Tristan, not quite painful but a little uncomfortable, like when Tristan first stretched him with his fingers. Vasco breathes through it as he squeezes his eyes shut, knows he’ll get used to it so long as he doesn’t tense up again. His hands cling to Tristan’s back, fingertips pressing into Tristan’s skin as Tristan carefully inches further into Vasco, until the whole head of his cock is fully inside.

It seems they both need a moment to breathe. Tristan tilts his head slightly to kiss him gently on the lips and Vasco trembles a little; the intimacy and vulnerability of the moment is almost too much to handle all at once. It intensifies when Tristan pulls back to look Vasco in the eyes with nothing but love in his gaze, and Vasco stares back up at him in wonder that he could call Tristan _his_, that he'd found someone he could belong to and someone who belonged to him.

“Okay?” Tristan asks in a whisper, keeping his hips perfectly still even though he must want nothing more than to thrust all the way inside, waiting for Vasco’s permission before continuing.

Vasco takes another deep breath, and nods once more. Their eyes are locked as Tristan moves again, inching a little further into him, little by little. The heat of it is becoming nearly unbearable, trapped between them, and then it spikes; Tristan’s cock brushes against Vasco’s prostate and Vasco’s lips part soundlessly, eyes squeezing shut at the shudder of pleasure it draws out of him. 

It’s not as direct as Tristan’s fingers were, but the size of his erection, the pressure of it makes up for it as Tristan slowly pushes in deeper.

“More, please, _more,_” Vasco begs, gripping at Tristan’s hair to pull him down and press their foreheads together again, fingers clutching into his curls.

Tristan keeps going, groaning louder as he fills Vasco up, as far as he can go until he finally bottoms out with a shaky sigh against Vasco's mouth, hips pressed up tight against Vasco. 

They both cling to each other for a moment, panting quietly as they both get used to the sensation. Vasco tugs Tristan down by his hair and Tristan buries his face against the crook of Vasco’s neck, kissing the skin while Vasco holds onto him and tries to ease up again. Tristan doesn't pull out, but he grinds his hips a little, as if trying to soothe an itch that needs to be scratched. He can't go any deeper, but the way his cock presses up against Vasco's insides from his movements feels so good, like a fever settling beneath his skin.

Tristan angles his hips up a little, pushes Vasco's legs further back, the pressure increasing against his prostate and Vasco forgets to breathe, all his senses fixated on that searing heat inside of him. A soft noise falls from his mouth when he finally remembers to take in air again, almost a whimper. He grinds back against Tristan's writhing movements, muscles squeezing before he can help it.

It elicits a sharp hiss from Tristan against Vasco's neck, hips twitching against Vasco as if wanting to push in even deeper, but he can’t go any further. "_Shit_!"

Suddenly he goes still, digs his teeth lightly into Vasco's shoulder with a growl in his throat that vibrates pleasantly against Vasco's skin. Vasco counts Tristan's heavy breaths, tries not to squirm as Tristan sucks a bruise into him before he pulls his lips off of Vasco, nuzzling into Vasco's neck again.

"You nearly made me come," Tristan whispers hotly and Vasco's dick twitches.

“Tristan,” he pleads.

His lover pushes up to look down at him, skin tinged with a deep flush, reddened lips glistening with moisture, eyes so very dark.

“Move,” Vasco says, and Tristan leans down to kiss him again.

The very next instant Vasco is grateful for it; when Tristan slowly drags his cock halfway out, Vasco buries his broken moan against Tristan’s lips that swallow up the sound greedily. The roll of Tristan’s hips as he pushes back in makes it even worse, and Vasco has to break away to gasp at the angle.

Tristan pushes his legs even further back to fill him up even deeper, and Vasco has never felt so debauched as he does then, the roll of Tristan’s hips starting to gain a steady rhythm.

“Good?” Tristan asks cheekily, like he doesn’t exactly know that he’s rubbing up against Vasco’s prostate with every stroke, Vasco’s hands scrambling for purchase against Tristan’s shoulders, breathless little noises leaving his mouth. He can only nod mindlessly in reply, starting to understand why Tristan thought he might not be able to speak before.

Tristan’s motions are smooth and fluid, hips continuously moving against him. It’s slow and sensuous and hits so _deep_, making Vasco’s back arch as he writhes below Tristan, the moan that leaves his mouth smothered in another kiss as Tristan captures his lips.

Vasco’s erection is caught between their stomachs, the friction against it only intensifying the waves of pleasure building up inside of him as he gives himself over to the feeling. Tristan’s tongue in his mouth and his cock inside of him drives him up the heights of bliss so quickly that when Tristan starts to thrust into him in earnest, Vasco is already falling apart.

“T-Tris- _ah, _mmh…” Vasco can barely think as Tristan bites roughly into his lower lip, the sharp twinge of pain shooting straight to Vasco’s aching dick. His shaft rubs against Tristan’s abdomen with every thrust that buries him into Vasco with purpose. “I c-can’t—”

Tristan releases Vasco’s leg to grab hold of his erection instead and Vasco chokes on a moan, clawing against Tristan’s back as he starts to jerk him off while he fucks him, and Vasco can’t last like this.

“I’m- f-fuck, _Tristan_—” 

Tristan surges down and kisses him, taking Vasco’s hand in his own to lace their fingers together again, and whispers so sweetly in between, "I love you."

Vasco’s orgasm is ripped out of him, whole body going taut with it as he clenches around Tristan while he comes, a cry stifled in his throat, turned into a gasp when Tristan breaks the kiss. Cum spills over Tristan’s fingers and onto Vasco’s stomach as Tristan squeezes out every last drop, the hunger in him making his thrusts wilder, uncontrolled, and Vasco is on the verge of being overstimulated.

“_God_, Vasco,” Tristan moans, eyes squeezing shut, expression twisted in near pain as Vasco clutches at Tristan’s shoulder with his free hand, digs his fingernails in while his other hand squeezes tightly around Tristan’s. “So good… you’re so good… I’m so close—”

His release almost appears to take Tristan by surprise, a sharp jerk of his hips that tears a dry sob from Vasco before he slows down into that deep, sensuous rutting again, coming inside Vasco with a hitch in his breath that breaks into a low moan, shuddering on top of him. Tristan rides it out as much as he can while he kisses Vasco gently, whispering more _I love you_s that leave Vasco in pure bliss; heaven could never feel as good as this.

Once his orgasm subsides Tristan does not collapse onto Vasco so much as he sinks into him, and Vasco embraces him through it, fingers tangled into Tristan’s curls and Tristan’s nose tucked into his neck as they both catch their breaths.

Vasco decides he doesn’t like the feeling of Tristan leaving him empty once he pulls out, although there is something erotic about the cum that slips out of him when he does, smeared between his thighs. Tristan shifts his weight off him, lying on his side next to Vasco and peering down at him. Their hands are still tangled together, fingers twined and resting on the mattress.

“Feeling alright?” Tristan asks, eyes searching Vasco’s face.

Vasco hums. “Better than alright.”

“Not hurting anywhere?” Tristan asks. “You’re going to feel sore later. Maybe we should—”

Vasco leans up and shuts him up with a brief but gentle kiss, cupping his cheek and looking him in the eyes as he replies. “It was perfect.”

Tristan smiles widely, pleased as he lowers his head and rests it against Vasco’s shoulder. “It was.”

Vasco almost feels silly for having felt so nervous and uncertain before. Nothing has truly changed between them; Tristan loves him now the same exact way he loved Vasco before. All they did was share that love physically, showed it with their bodies instead of their words, though the latter cannot be neglected here either.

"I love you, Tristan," Vasco says quietly.

He feels Tristan smirk against his collarbone, muttering, "I would hope so, after all of that."

Vasco smothers his laughter against Tristan's curls and holds him tight, making a promise to himself to never let go.


End file.
